


You Name it Baby

by Pacifiermouth



Series: Caregivers and Littles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby!Tony, Bathing/Washing, Corporal Punishment, Cribs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Spanking, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, alternate universe - littles are known, bottles, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifiermouth/pseuds/Pacifiermouth
Summary: Tony is a little, but the world doesn't know. He'd like to keep it that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing for the MCU so please be gentle with me. Trigger warning for this; verbal/mental abuse, vivid nightmares and PTSD. This story is an ageplay story if that’s not for you stop reading now.  
> I do not own anything, I’m only borrowing them for a bit!  
> Enjoy!!

“Sound the bugle now - Play it just for me. As the seasons change - Remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on - I can't even start. I've got nothing left - just an empty heart. I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me - lead me away...Or leave me lying here. Sound the bugle now - Tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know - That leads to anywhere. Without a light, I fear that I will - Stumble in the dark. Lay right down - Decide not to go on. Then from on high - Somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls - Remember who you are. If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight - Remember who you are. You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle. To be free once more - That's worth fighting for.” - Bryan Adams 

 

_ I can’t see. _

The air was thick with smoke and ash, that filled his lungs and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Tony slid out of the car and stumbled across the rocky debris as bullets flew around him and grenades sent explosions of sand and stones through the air. The members of his security team were yelling, but it was a distant background noise, that faded as they each jerked to the ground in spurts of red.

Tony dove for the biggest rock in sight, his hands skidding across the gravel. Shaking, he whipped out his phone to call for help. He had barely written out three words when a small missile landed not two feet away from him emitting a shrill hissing noise. Tony hazily registered the name STARK written on its side before it exploded in a blast of heat and shrapnel, sending him flying. 

His back hit the ground with a thud, stars exploding across his eyes. His ears were ringing, all other sound merely a muted echo, and his face and hands burned with hundreds of cuts. Tony let out a whimper as a sharp, excruciating pain spread through his chest. Glancing down, he saw dark red pools of blood quickly seeping into his once pristine shirt. Pawing at the buttons, his fingers skid underneath his shirt feeling the once impenetrable bullet proof vest, now shredded and torn- along with his body underneath it.

 

His last thought was that there was no one with him as he died. He was alone. Always alone. 

 

__________________________________________________ 

 

_ Tony nervously tugged at his shirt his, palms slightly damp. This would be the first time he saw his father since he had come home three weeks earlier. So far, despite living in the same house, their paths had not crossed, but Tony wasn’t surprised. He knew why his father had been avoiding him.  _

_ Tony had gotten his classification exam results back and they were, in Howard’s words ‘an abomination’.   _

_ ‘Anything but a  _ _ little _ _ would have been bearable!” he had spat, disgust showing plainly on his face before he stormed out, the letter crumpled on the floor.  _

_ The words had haunted him for days, constantly circling his every thought. Jarvis had told him not to worry, that being  a little didn't change who he was, but Tony knew better. Being a little changed everything.  _

_ He knocked on his father’s office door. After a muffled bark of ‘enter!’ he slowly turned the knob.  _

_ Howard Stark sat at his desk, stacks of papers blanketing the surface. Tony glanced nervously at him, then ducked his head down quickly. His father’s cold eyes bore into him like nails, his silence all encompassing. Even at the age of fifteen, he still had a way of making Tony feel about a foot tall.  _

_ Tony took a gulp of breath before starting, “D-dad I-” _

_ “Quiet.” Howard interrupted sharply.“Do you know why I had you? So that a real man could take over Stark Industries, so that I could die knowing that a Stark would be there to fill my shoes, and look at the mess you’ve created now Tony. I can’t have a child take over my company, much less a  _ _ baby _ _!” His voice rose to a yell by the end of it, as he stood to tower over Tony’s slight frame. He had always been small for his age and now they knew why.  _

_ Tony flinched back, hunching his shoulders around his ears, his father's words feeling like a physical blow.  _

_ “Weren’t you enough of a disappointment already?!” Howard went on, ignoring his sons signs of distress. “Answer me damn it!” His father banged his fist on his desk, grabbing Tony’s chin roughly in one hand and forcing him to look up. His fingers dug into the skin with a pressure that was sure to leave bruises. _

_ Tony's tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth. His throat closed too tight to speak.  _

_ “Useless. Utterly useless. Get out, Tony.” his father waved a hand at him like he was a pesky fly, going back to filling out paperwork, at once dismissing his son from his office and his life. _

_ Tony walked out on trembling legs, his mind numb. He didn't realize where he his feet were taking him until he entered his bedroom and fell onto the bed, curling in on himself. He fished under his pillow for his hidden comfort. He pulled out Samuel, a slightly worn, stuffed monkey whose red fur was slightly matted from years of fierce love. Burying his face into its soft stomach; Tony finally letting himself cry.  _

 

No matter what he would always be a disappointment. 

__________________________________________________ 

Pain. 

That was all he could feel, it filled his every sense overwhelming him with its sharpness. A sack cloth was whipped from his head and Tony blinked furiously against the overwhelmingly bright glare of the ceiling lights. A camera was pointed towards him and someone was yelling in a language he could not understand.

Tony tried to scream, but instead the sound that came out choked and gargled. He could feel hands holding him, forcing him still as the pain worsened. The bag was yanked over his head again and he welcomed the darkness when it came. 

__________________________________________________ 

 

The soles of his feet had gone numb hours ago, the skin burnt and blistered. His eyes were dry and searing, yet he forced himself to go on, just one more step. Just one more. Tony kept telling himself that as he sluggishly walked through the desert, desperate for any reprieve from the harsh sun. 

He heard them before he saw them. A chopping sound and then two helicopters came into view minutes later, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Tony screamed as loud as he could, waving his hands in the air before sinking to his knees in the sand, his hand raised in the universal peace sign, as the helicopters lowered themselves down to save him. 

__________________________________________________ 

 

Tony forced himself still as Rhodey put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

He hadn't said a word the entire trip, not through the helicopters or medical. He ignored the loud whispers of the nosey doctors around him about his lack of facial hair even though it had been weeks since he’d seen a razor. They didn’t know he was a little. He let the nurses and doctors fix up his arms and legs, but stubbornly refused to let anyone touch his chest, especially near the arc reactor. One doctor was close to calling for backup to pin him down so they could examine him before Rhodey told them to back off and leave him be. 

Tony relaxed his shoulders slightly, his body sinking just a bit more comfortably into the chair he was sitting on. Rhodey crouched down in front of him bringing himself to his eye level. “Let me help you.” he said softly, hands reaching for Tonys shirt. “Somebody has got to look at this Tony.”

Tony’s heart raced, and his whole body froze with tension again. He shook his head as fast as he could. “No.” His voice came out raw and hoarse. “Please. I’m fine.” He wrapped his arms around himself, cradling his chest. 

Rhodey sighed and looked at him sadly. He stood up and took a pile of clothing from one of nurses and handed it to Tony. “These are clean.” he said before leaving, the door closing softly behind him. 

Tony let out a shaky breath before slowly getting to his feet, the bandages around them thick enough to dull some of the pain when the clothes rubbed against his torso. He changed as fast as he could into the suit, his hands shaking so hard he almost wasn’t able to do his tie.

Three months. That’s how long he had been captured. 

Three months of tearing himself apart, forcing himself to stay big, to stay strong. He could feel his control slipping, the edges of his mind numbing and curling in, and shoved them back down with an enormous effort of will. He could not give in. Obie, his father’s best friend assigned as Tony’s caregiver, had trained him better than that. He was a Stark, and Stark men did not give in, ever. 

Tony tried to push the images of a bleeding and dying Yin Sen out of his mind. He hadn't been fast enough to save him. He hadn't been smart enough. He hadn't been enough. The words played over and over in his mind like a broken record, driving him close to the edge of restraint.

He desperately wanted comfort. Checking to make sure he was alone in the exam room, Tony hooked his ring finger around his nose and slipped his thumb into his mouth stifling a sob. Three months of hell and this is all he had wanted. He let himself curl up in a corner of the room leaning his head on his knees, thumb planted firmly in his mouth. He didn’t know how long he sat there, taking small comfort in the rhythmic sucking motion, when he felt the plane start to descend. He wiped his thumb on his suit pants and stood up.

It was time to be Tony Stark again. 

 

The sun was blinding as he stepped off the plane. The shoes they had given him were squeezing his feet and his sprained arm ached, but that was the least of his injuries. Everything else that had been broken couldn't be fixed with bandages. 

He could see Pepper and Happy waiting for him by the car, a smile tugging at Pepper’s lips. He had missed them so much, though he would never tell them so. Tony glanced at Happy, who looked like it was taking everything in him to just stand there and not react to Tony's obvious discomfort. 

Happy was not, as most people believed, Tony's bodyguard, but secretly hired to keep little Tony in check when going out in public. But somewhere along the road Happy had grown to care about him, and Tony knew it had to be killing him to just stand there, caregiver instincts clawing at him to move. 

Tony turned on the charm as he drew up to them, painfully aware of how many people were looking at him. Strolling (as well as he could) up to Pepper, he gave her a sardonic look.

“Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?” he asked, putting as much sass into his voice as he could and raising his chin a little.    
He watched her face remain the same while her eyes said a hundred other things. “Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.” 

“Yeah, well, fun time’s over.” Tony tossed back as he walked over to the car.

Climbing in hurt more than he cared to admit, and he had to clench his teeth to keep his expression normal. The hospital grade diaper Rhodey had given him chafed against his raw and extremely sensitive skin. Before Afghanistan he had only needed a pull up when big but now he wasn't so sure so when Rhodey had handed him the crinkly material he hadn't fought him. 

The drive out of the base was quiet, all of them at a loss for what to say. Tony bit his lip. Everything was the same, but also so very very different. He no longer knew where he stood. 

“Happy, the hospital, please,” Pepper said, breaking the silence. 

Fear pumped through his veins hard and fast. “No,” Tony said quickly looking at Happy through the mirror, “no hospital.” He couldn't stand the thought of more people touching and poking him. What if they tried to touch the reactor?

Pepper cut him off exasperatedly. “Tony, you need-” 

“I said no. I don’t need anyone telling me what I need to do.” he snapped. He turned away from her, regretting his tone instantly.

With his head against the window he missed the silent conversation between Happy and Pepper, both of them at a loss as to what to do. Rhodey had told them about Tony’s flinching when being touched on the plane and his quietness on the ride there, two things that were very uncharacteristic for both the man and little they had all come to love. 

There was quiet for a few minutes, the hum of the engine lulling Tony into slight daze. 

“You hungry?” Happy asked, his voice tentative. 

Tony shifted in his seat and nodded. “Yes please.” he said quietly. 

Happy grunted something to his GPS. 

Tony beamed when he realized they were going to Burger King. He  _ loved _ cheeseburgers. And sometimes when they went Pepper would let him keep the pretty crowns they gave out. His happiness was slightly squashed when he realized that he himself wouldn't be able to go in, but he quickly hid his disappointment, grateful to be getting something at all. 

Happy parked outside and went in. A few minutes later he came back with not one, but  _ two  _ burgers for him. Happy was the best! 

Tony wiggled happily in his seat, ignoring the twinges of pain as he devoured his first burger. He grumbled when Pepper reached over to try to clean the ketchup off his face. He managed to squirm free of her grip when her phone dinged and she was momentarily distracted. 

Pepper swore softly under her breath as she typed furiously on her phone. 

“Wha..?” he asked her, his mouth half full, anxiety creeping up his spine. Pepper swearing never meant anything good. 

“Obadiah’s called for a press conference- now.” 

__________________________________________________ 

 

When they pulled up to the newsroom Obie was standing in the crowd waiting for him. Dozens of reporters were clapping and crowding against the car window to get a look at him. Apparently, this conference was to show the world that Tony Stark was safe and better than ever, and Tony was expected to be big throughout the whole ordeal. His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he viewed the sea of faces, hating the way they all stared at him. 

Obie stepped forward to open the door and pulled him out, none too gently. Before Tony could even get his balance his caregiver crushed him in an iron lock embrace, putting pressure on Tony’s sore arm and chest. He gasped in pain, but hid it with a smile, and gave a small wave to the swarm of reporters watching them. 

“Good job boy.” Obie muttered quietly in his ear and pat him roughly on the back as he let go. So the ‘hug’ had been a test to see if he could pull this act off and, thankfully, Tony had passed. Sickened, he turned his face away slightly, hating the stench of cigars that Obie always emitted. The crowd cheered at this overt display of affection, and the noise made Tony’s heart pound. He breathed deeply through his mouth and rubbed a hand over his collarbone an old habit he did when scared. Despite years of practice facing the flashing cameras, press conferences still gave him anxiety, a fact that he was sure Obie knew.

“Did you get me one of those?” Obie asked, nodding to the burger in Tony’s hand jokingly, as he guided him through the doors with a firm hand. His smile remained fixed to his face, and anyone who didn’t know him would think it was all from the joy of seeing Tony unharmed, but a glance at his cold eyes revealed the truth: It was all for the damn press. What Obie truly felt, Tony would find out later.

“Uh.. theres on-only one left and I need it.” Tony replied, already having taken a bite. He got up on the podium and immediately sank down to the ground in front of it, too overwhelmed and tired to stand. He heard Obie stammer in the mic for a moment, not sure what to make of this behaviour, before his head popped into Tony’s view. He crouched down next to him, crowding Tony’s personal space, and opened his mouth to say something, but Tony beat him to it. 

“Hey, um would it be alright if everyone sat down? You know cause then you can all see me and… its less formal… and a..” he took a large bite of his burger so he wouldn’t have to continue talking.

The reporters sat, making the room feel both bigger and smaller at the same time. The hilarity of the scene made it easier for him to cope with the pressure. Tony was intensely aware of how many people were staring, their eyes flitting between him and Obie. 

He knew it was crazy, but he had missed his caregiver too, even though he wasn't so nice to him sometimes. In a way, Obie was the closest thing Tony had ever had to a father, and probably always would be. 

“It’s good to see you.” he murmured.

“Good to see you too,” Obie responded, loud enough for the microphones to pick up. Tony swallowed trying not to show any…..unwelcome emotions, just as he had been taught. 

Tony knew that Obie had called this conference to reassure the public that nothing had changed, that Tony Stark was still every bit the man his father was, but in truth Tony wasn’t Howard, he was  _ Tony.  _ And as he sat there, looking at everyone’s expectant faces, he knew that today he would  _ be _ Tony, not Howard, not Obie. 

“I never got a chance to ask my father questions I needed answers to before he died,” he started. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. Every person in the room hung onto his every word. 

“I wonder what he thought of the company, if he ever wished it turned out differently, or if he was every bit the man we all remember…” he paused and fought against the lump in his throat. “I saw young americans killed by the very weapons I had only ever created to protect them.”  _ Useless, not good enough, couldn’t save them. _ Tony forced himself to stand up, locking his knees against exhaustion and the weight of his thoughts. 

A reporter raised his hand and Tony nodded at him.

“What happened over there?” the young man asked, a pen and pad poised ready in his hands. Tony swallowed, his hand going to rub at his collarbone. This was it. 

“I had my eyes opened.” he announced to the room. “I realized that I can do more than just make things that blow up. And I will. Effective immediately I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International.” The room exploded at this statement, everyone rising up and waving their hands and papers in the air, yelling out questions. Tony stumbled back at the onslaught, but he kept his stance resolute.

A thick arm snaked around him - Obie’s- forcing him to lean against his caregiver’s chest.,

“What Tony means is that-” Obie started.

“I mean what I said, no more weapons, not from me.” Tony interrupted, knowing he would pay for it later. The arm around him tightened painfully, squeezing his sides and making it hard for him to breathe.

Obie laughed, leaning in so the mic projected his voice over the reporters. “What we should take from this is that…. Tony's back and he’s healthier than ever. We’re going to have a little internal…discussion and we’ll get back to you with the follow-up.” He ushered Tony off the stand, practically carrying him out of the room. Tony stayed silent, steeling himself for what was to come. Obie lead him through the building until they were in his office at SI. Tony hated this room, the only reason he was ever brought here was to be punished.  It was the only floor in the entire campus that was fully soundproof and private. 

Obie shoved Tony inside, slamming the door and locking it behind him and tucking the key into his pant pocket. Tony stumbled over his feet in his haste to get away from him. 

“Well, that..went well don’t you think?” Obie asked almost pleasantly, making his way to over to him. Tony had somehow backed himself into a corner. 

“Obie -”

“Shut up Tony.” He was now standing in front of him towering and crowding the space. Tony hated when people did that, forcing him to look up at them. Obie’s eyes flashed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He growled down at him.

Tony’s heart pounded, his mind desperately trying to put words together, anything to calm his caregiver down. “I-”

Obie cut him off as if he hadn't spoken.“You weren’t. You were in headspace weren’t you? Why can’t you ever leave things as they are! You just had to go and mess everything up-” he broke off with a snort of disgust.

Tony's hands balled into fists. He wasn't anymore little right now than Obie and he damn well knew that. “No I wasn’t! I’m big and I was thinking I-” 

Obie shoved him against the wall, his head smacking into hardwood. “I said. Shut. Up.” 

Tony let out a shaky breath, but stayed silent. 

“We make weapons, that’s what we do. What do you want us to do? You want us to make baby bottles? Hmm?” Obie cooed at him, his arms boxing Tony in. Tony shook his head, but frustration rose up inside him. He hated it when Obie threw his headspace at him, making fun of him. 

Obie’s eyes lowered to Tony’s chest, and his eyes widened at the faint glow of the arc reactor that emitted through the buttons which had come undone during their conversation. He reached for the shirt, his cold eyes locked on the reactor in greed, causing Tony's breath to hitch. Tony gasped when he felt his bladder release without his consent. 

“Wait! Please don’t touch it I don’t like when people touch it.” Tony burst out, his entire frame trembling. 

Obie made a tsking noise. “I won’t hurt you boy, I just want to have a look.” He peeled back the thick material covering the reactor, letting its glow flare across the room.    
“It works.” he breathed in awe. Tony swallowed, his brown eyes trained on the hand that held open his shirt, an irrational fear that the reactor would be yanked it out of his chest. 

Obie gently closed his shirt back up, smoothing it down. He looked back at Tony’s face, his mood completely changed, eyes almost warm. “Listen to me, Tony. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I.” He gripped Tony’s head in his hands as he spoke, causing goosebumps to appear on his neck.

“But if I had…”    
“Tony,” Obies voice took on that warning tone again, “Tony, no more of this "ready, fire, aim" business. You understand me?” he gave him a stern look, as if he was a misbehaving child. 

“That was Dad's line.” Tony whispered.   
Obie rolled his eyes, continuing. “You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low.” 

“I-I promise,” Tony said, hoping he would be allowed to leave now. He desperately wanted to be home, in his own house and to sleep on an actual bed. 

“Alright now get out of here buddy.” Obie chuckled, ruffling his hair and walking to unlock the door. 

Tony quickly left, relieved that Obie wasn't angry with him anymore, ignoring the now sodden diaper squishing unpleasantly between his legs. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tony felt tense the entire car ride home, his eyes distant and unfocused. 

His head was reeling, jumping from one thought to another, but never focusing long enough to relax. He always got like this when he began to lose the battle against his mind and body. The problem wasn’t that he didn’t want to be little, it was that he couldn’t. He couldn’t go fully into headspace by himself, without heavy consequences. The last time he had, Pepper had nearly killed him when she found him trying (and half succeeding) to turn one of the mansion floors into an indoor waterpark. She had put him in timeout for  _ ages,  _ not even giving him the chance to explain himself.

Being little right now would mean being at his most vulnerable and he wasn’t sure he could handle that. He was scared he would never be able to handle it. His mind was constantly being haunted by the images of the leader of the Ten Rings, every shadow a threat, every small noise making him jump. 

However, Tony also knew the horrible things that could happen if he continued to push himself – he would break. His body couldn’t handle the stress of not relaxing and he would get sick- very sick- soon. Studies showed that the longest a little could manage to suppress their nature was four months at maximum, and it resulted in serious damage to both mind and body. 

Tony’d had more practice than most at hiding his true nature, even before his capture. Obie only let him be little a few times a month at most, just enough to keep his sanity intact and his brain working to invent and build new weapons for the military. As if being little was something he  _ chose  _ to do, and not something he needed to be healthy. All of his experience at suppression was useless now though. Tony could already feel his grip slipping, he couldn't stay fully big even if he tried. His headspace was slowly creeping in and his vision blurred just the tiniest bit around the edges. He wouldn't drop completely, the fear was too great, but he would definitely lose some of his adult mindset. 

Tony’s hands restlessly flitted from fiddling with his jacket buttons to the window. He knew what he wanted to be holding, but it was impossible until he got to the privacy of his house.

“-are you even listening to me?” Pepper’s exasperated voice penetrated his thoughts, scrambling them. 

“What?” he asked dumbly, trying to get his brain back to reality and failing. He saw her eyes softened when he looked at her.

“Oh Tony,” Pepper sighed, shaking her head at him, “get some rest.” She leaned over to open his car door for him and gave him a gentle push out. Tony didn’t respond. He knew exactly what she meant by ‘rest’, but there was no way he was going to let himself be little anytime soon.  Besides, he couldn’t drop control without someone there to watch him, he wasn’t suicidal enough for that – yet.  Obie was too busy to play with him right now anyway. And whose fault was that? Tony wouldn’t take back what he had done though. He knew he could do better than just build things that blew up, and once he showed Obie that everything would be fine for the company maybe his caregiver would be happy with him, proud even. 

Tony kicked his shoes off, sighing in relief. At last he could finally wiggle his toes! 

           ‘Welcome Home sir.” The calm voice of JARVIS cut through his thoughts. “I calculated your chance of returning based on news reports being lower than two percent.”

Tony smiled to himself, his heart warming. “Yeah I missed you too buddy.” he said to the room.

“I’m detecting a presence of electromagnetic energy.” JARVIS continued.

“Yup that’d be me.” told him casually as he started for the stairs wanting to see his bots. 

‘Sir, might I suggest changing first?” JARVIS stopped him in his tracks. “My sensors tell me that your skin is infected and getting worse. If you do not take care of it I will be forced to call for medical assistance. I suggest a bath or shower immediately.’ 

Tony rolled his eyes, “J-“

“Humor me sir.”

Though his voice remained as nonchalant as before, Tony could hear the slight tone of pleading in the AI’s words. He knew he should listen to him, he just hated changing himself. 

“Fine.” he grumbled as he got into the elevator waiting to take him to his room. He ignored the twinge in his chest when the doors closed, his mind flashing back to the crash of the iron door in his cave cell.

He thought he would feel happy, ecstatic even, at seeing his bedroom again, but all he felt was tired. Tired of having to take care of everything himself, tired of being alone. He remembered, years ago, when Obie would sometimes come home with him and help him age down slowly, taking care of all the adult matters of the company so that Tony could just focus on being little. But that was years ago. Now he could barely recall the last time his caregiver had come to spend time with him at all when he was little. 

Tony peeled off his suit, taking extra care around his chest. He hated looking at himself now, with that thing in his chest reminding him everyday of what happened in Afghanistan. 

JARVIS lit the washroom for him, the fancy chandelier chasing away the shadows. As the tub began to fill with water, Tony’s heart rate rose anxiously with it. It was too much--the cave flashed before his eyes, he was seeing the water trough in front of him as his head was pushed lower, over and over and over again, dunking him down down down…

“N-no bath.” His voice was shaking as he hurried away from the water, his legs barely managing to support him. 

The taps shut off immediately. Tony stumbled out of the bathroom, eyes wild. 

“Sir, your heart rate is climbing too fast. I suggest either calming down or a mild sedative.”

Tony couldn't find it in himself to sass back. He practically collapsed on the bed, feeling like his body would fall apart any minute. 

“Should I call for help, Sir?” JARVIS asked after a few minutes of Tony staring silently at the wall, wishing that everything would stop giving him flashbacks to the cave in Afghanistan.  

Tony blinked slowly, struggling out of his daze. “No, I’m g-good buddy thanks. I’m okay, I can do it.” He stood on shaky legs, doing just one thing at a time.

He p ulled down the soaked diaper, and hissed when it dragged against his raw and swollen skin. It was a miracle that it hadn’t leaked out onto his suit. Tony didn’t want to imagine what Obie’s reaction would be, especially if he was in public when it happened. Their secret would be plastered all over every newspaper in America and that would be the end of SI. 

He sucked in a breath, bracing himself as he walked back into the bathroom keeping his eyes trained on the floor, away from the now empty tub. He would show JARVIS that he was a big boy and he didn’t need help from anyone. 

He threw out the soiled diaper, making a face. This was definitely the worst part of being a little- the lack of control he had over his own body. Well, that and naps, ‘cause naps were actually the worst thing, like, ever. 

Standing at the porcelain sink, Tony turned the knob to allow just the tiniest bit of warm water out. Grabbing a washcloth from one of the cabinets below, he began to clean himself, rinsing the cloth under the water frequently. It took him over an hour standing there, getting off every bit of dirt and blood that had been caked onto his entire body.

He bit his lip to keep in the whimper that threatened to escape when he started cleaning his bum and genitals. His skin felt like it had been cut open, everything burning and stinging. He forced himself to keep going, determined to do everything himself. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally done. 

He padded naked out of the bathroom and into his closet, going to the very back. Tony reached under all of the hanging clothes and felt the wall for the secret latch he knew to be there. Finding it, he flipped it and felt the wall give way underneath his fingers. He pushed aside the clothes and stepped into the darkened room.

“J, lights.”

The lights turned on, revealing a room that resembled a baby’s nursery. 

There was an adult sized crib, changing table, dresser and a robotic rocking chair that Tony had made himself, designed to be able to rock without needing someone to push. The crib also had some modifications made, of course, by himself. He had tweaked it so that he could get in and out without having to climb over the bars, even while in headspace. 

Tony knew it wasn't conventional, as most littles, especially rich ones, had big, beautiful nurseries that were certainly not hidden, and definitely weren’t made so that the little could function without a caregiver. But the fact that he was a little had to be kept secret at all costs, so this was the best he would get. 

One time he had asked Obie why it had to be a secret and Obie had flown into a rage at Tony for asking such a ‘stupid question’. Didn't Tony know that he could never be trusted to run such a big company if he were little!? 

“The world would never let a little create weapons of mass destruction; the whole company would fall apart!” he had shouted. Tony had never brought up the subject again, not willing to risk Obie’s wrath. 

Everything in the room was a plain, light grey. There were no toys, or books, or anything remotely colourful. Obie had said that he was a big boy and didn't need those silly things. 

Of course, Obie didn't know about his secret box of treasure that he kept tucked away in his lab, guarded by DUM-E. 

Tony went over to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers, picking out a pair of pajamas for himself. He liked these ones; they were a special present from Rhodey. A black, cotton full piece, with little green aliens flying around in rocket ships. They were the only pair of footie pajamas he owned. All the rest were just sweatpants and plain t-shirts, ‘cause Obie didn't like Tony wearing ‘babyish clothing’.

He then went over to the changing table and took a fresh diaper from the stack on the side. He didn’t have any cream for the rash, so he hoped that cleaning it would be enough. He gently put on the diaper, gritting his teeth as he taped it on. Diaper rashes were the _worst_.

Once he was done, Tony unzipped the pajamas and pulled them up, sighing in relief as the soft material slid over his skin, so much more comfortable than the adult clothes had had to wear during the day. With that done, he left the nursery, the secret door clicking shut softly behind him. He crawled onto his bed and fished under his pillow, knowing it would be there just like it always was….ah! He felt one furry paw and yanked it out, his heart near to bursting with happiness. Samuel looked exactly as he had left him. Samuel was a monkey, with red matted fur and a plush cozy body. Tony hugged him to his chest, Samuel’s familiar feel and smell helping him relax and breath easier. 

“I love you the mostest, Samuel.” he whispered into monkey’s fur, gently rubbing his own nose on Samuel’s. The stuffed animal had been his best friend since before he could remember, always there when he needed him. 

Tony took Samuel with him when he left his bedroom; it was finally time to see his bots. 

_______________________________________________

 

Second time around in the elevator was just as scary as the first, and the thoughts of being stuck in there alone plagued his mind, making his skin crawl. Tony stepped out of the elevator as soon as it stopped, quickly quelling the urge to have it demolished. 

DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers were all waiting for him, crowding around aa he stepped into his workroom. They beeped and whirred excitedly, rolling up to him, their claws gently patting him on his arms and head. 

“I missed you guys too.” Tony told them happily, patting each of their claws.

He jerked back when he felt a slight pressure on the reactor and looked down to see DUM-E gently tapping it with his frontal claw, chirping and whirring as he curiously poked at it. 

“Yeah, that’s part of me now.” he told them quietly. U and Butterfingers came closer, both grappling with each other to try to get closer to him.

“It kinda makes me more like you guys, huh?” Tony laughed as he got three confirming beeps and nods of ‘yes’ with their claws. 

He led them over to his secret stash of little belongings. It was hidden in a far-off, nondescript cabinet  towards the back of his workshop that he always kept locked. Before he could even hold out his hand, DUM-E was dangling the key in front of him. Tony took it, smiling in thanks as he unlocked the tiny wooden door. He then handed the key back to DUM-E, who zoomed away to put it back in its hiding spot. 

Tony lifted the plastic bin easily, putting it on the floor and plopping down next to it, ignoring the sharp zing of pain as he did so. He popped the lid off, sneezing when a puff of dust hit his face.

“Clearly someone’s been enjoying a holiday from chores.” he said with a pointed look at Butterfingers, who bent his claw and backed away, looking as chastised as a robot could. 

“I really should give you away and let some high school kids pick at you, but I’ll let it pass just this once.” Tony teased. Butterfingers perked up happily and spun around in a neat little circle, like an over-excited puppy. 

Tony turned his attention back to the box, a small smile on his lips. In here were his most treasured items, besides Samuel of course, who had a special place under his pillow. He had a small bag of the extra large legos, most of them looking a little worse for wear (Tony liked to put everything in his mouth), a bottle, a bouncy rubber ball, and a few pacifiers. However, it was the items at the top of the pile that were his favourite. First there was a plain rubber pacifier with Captain America’s shield painted on the mouth guard. Next, a soft, well-worn baby blanket that he used to sleep with before Obie had threatened to throw it away if he saw it again, claiming that Tony was too big for blankies. Sometimes, when he was really scared, he would sneak into the shop and cuddle with it on the couch that he had in here. It made him feel safe. And finally, he had two plastic cars. The paint was peeling off of them and the edges were scratched up, but that didn't stop them from being Tony’s favourite toys. 

Tony slipped the Captain America pacifier into his mouth, the familiar rubber nipple making him squirm happily. He picked up the rubber ball, and was giggling behind his pacifier as he bounced it around, when the bots beeped excitedly at him, all of them rolling in from different directions, ready to play. 

He rolled the ball to Butterfingers, clapping when the bot scooped it up in its claw and threw it in the air for DUM-E to catch. DUM-E caught it nimbly, whirring at its brother bot before tossing it aside, beeping, almost teasingly, when U  was forced to scramble around for it, before giving it back to Tony so the game could begin again. 

Tony played with the bots for what felt like hours, clapping and giggling in turn as they each tried to outdo the other with tricks. 

He finally snapped into focus when the sharp ding of the elevator sounded throughout the workshop. Tony looked around frantically and began to stuff the now scattered toys back into the box. No one could know, he had to hide-!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhodey walked into the workroom to find Tony scrambling on his hands and knees, his Captain America pacifier in his mouth, as he tried desperately to shove his toys into a plastic bin.

“Hey Tones- Tony it’s okay, it’s just me. Hey, hey, come on, I came to play with you.” Rhodey’s voice finally registered, and Tony’s hands froze as he looked up.  

“O’dey?” he asked, speech garbled behind his pacifier. Finally able to see little Tony’s face; even with the bruises and cuts, was the picture of bliss and Rhodey could even see a hint of the mischievous sparkle in his eyes that had been missing since the Afghan desert. 

Rhodey smiled at him, a soft smile that he reserved only for little Tony. He really was adorable, especially with those big brown eyes gazing up at him, pacifier bobbing between his lips. Rhodey wasn’t a caregiver, but sometimes he wished he was so that he could protect Tony from all the crap the world threw at him. 

“Yeah that’s me buddy, how you doin’?” He joined the Little on the floor, a swell of pride blooming in his chest when he saw that Tony was wearing the pajamas he had gotten him. 

“I’m good.” Tony answered him shyly, looking up at him through his ridiculously long  lashes. Rhodey knew that look, he had been there when Tony invented it. 

“Whatever you’re going to ask me, it had better not include pissing off Pepper.” he warned, already prepared to do whatever the boy Tony asked, if only to keep that shy smile on his face. 

“‘Ill you p’ay wif me?” He said it so quietly that Rhodey barley heard him. 

“It would be my honour and privilege.” Rhodey told him sincerely. “What are we playing?” He felt a bit relieved that he could give the Little what he wanted so easily. With Tony, you never knew. 

Tony and Rhodey went on to play an epic game that included a high stakes car chase, then defeating giant evil robots, courtesy of DUM-E, U and Butterfingers. There was even a little game of tag, ending with Rhodey gently pinning Tony on the couch and tickling him mercilessly until the boy was laughing so hard that he snorted, which only resulted in more laughter from the pair. 

Rhodey finally let up when he realized that Tony was now squirming for a whole other reason. His cheeks were puffed up and pink, clearly from the effort of holding in his bladder. Rhodey knew that the boy hadn't been fully down, but he hadn't realized just how aged up he really was.  When Tony was fully down in headspace, he couldn’t tell when he needed the bathroom at all, only realizing what had happened once it was already done. The fact that he could feel the need to go and was actively trying not to, told Rhodey that Tony was still fighting his headspace. 

“Come on Tones let’s get in a quick bathroom break and then we’ll order in some food. Sound good?” He barely gave Tony time to say no before he helped him up from the couch, taking Tony’s smaller hand in his own. 

Tony  followed behind Rhodey, humming happily to himself. They reached the bathroom that adjoined the workshop. Rhodey ushered the boy in.  Rhodey unzipped his pajamas and helped him untape the still dry diaper, wincing when he saw the angry rash that had spread across his butt and genitals. 

“That looks like it really hurts,” he sympathized, making a mental note to get him some cream, knowing that he probably didn’t have any of his own. 

Tony was always one step ahead of the game at taking care of everyone else, and two steps behind when it came to taking care of himself. Rhodey didn’t know if it was a classic sign of Littles or if it was a result of his less than ideal childhood that resulted in unbelievably low self esteem. Rhodey sighed quietly and helped Tony onto the toilet, stepping out of the room to give him some privacy. Once Tony was done, he helped him clean up and wash his hands, silently putting back on the diaper and pajamas. 

“You ready for some dinner?” Rhodey asked, trying to make it sound exciting. Tony was not the best eater, especially while in headspace, even if he wasn't very deep. Tony shrugged his shoulders, not particularly excited about eating, since after dinner Tony knew he would have to go to sleep. Privately, Rhodey dreaded that part too, as he knew that his friend would have nightmares. He could barely imagine what horrors he would be reliving in his dreams. 

Rhodey pretended not to see the slight frown on Tony’s face, opting to pick a restaurant for him to order takeout from. He settled on a Thai place that he knew Tony liked, hoping that he could get him to eat something. 

Tony followed him quietly, still gripping his hand, as they went upstairs to wait for the food to arrive. Rhodey hid a grin when he spotted the stuffed monkey clenched tightly under Tony’s arm. That thing must have been old as he was. 

“O’dey?” 

“Yeah, bud?” Rhodey glanced at him as they stepped into the elevator, noticing how Tony’s hand tightened slightly when the doors closed. Since when was he scared of elevators? 

“Are you mad cause I don’ wanna build weapons no more?” the Little said in a rush, his eyes wide and scared as he looked up at him. 

In truth he wasn't mad, but he was a little annoyed. Tony was brilliant at creating weapons, and now the army had to contend with the likes of Hammer Tech, whose merchandise left much to be desired. However, looking at the frightened little boy in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to tell Tony that. 

“No Tony, I’m not mad. I’m just really happy to have you home.” Rhodey reassured him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Tony stared at him a minute longer, his dark eyes taking in his friend’s earnest expression, before he nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. 

………..

Rhodey sat Tony in one of the chairs with arms, knowing that he had a tendency to be a bit off balance when Little. He set a carton of Pad Thai in front of him, quickly passing over a fork before Tony could use his hands. He watched Tony take a tentative bite and sighed in relief when Tony’s eyes lit up after the first forkful. There wouldn’t be any food battles tonight. 

Rhodey opened the cupboards above the sink at random hoping to find… “Here it is.” he muttered, taking out one of the cleverly hidden sippy cups from the cabinet. Pepper had obviously thought of everything. 

“Make sure you eat all of it.” he said, sitting down next to Tony with his own container of food. He set the colourful sippy cup of water next to Tony, but not before slipping in a bit of liquid advil to help his arm feel better so he could get some sleep. 

Tony was a quarter way through his food before he absentmindedly reached for a drink. He looked up when his hands encountered the sippy cup. Upon seeing it, he dropped his fork into the carton,  face scrunching in anger. 

“I don't need that, I want a normal cup.” he demanded, his voice maturing a little as he forced himself out of the headspace. His mouth turned down into a disgruntled pout. 

Rhodey looked at him with an eyebrow raised, unimpressed. “Yes you do, drink your water” he said, going back to his food. 

Tony’s expression became even stormier.

“No.” he said, crossing his arms. 

“Tony, don't pout at me, you and I both know you’re going to spill and you don't want to get wet do you?” Rhodey cajoled, trying to avoid a tantrum. Tony never liked getting dirty unless he was in the workshop, and he hoped that by mentioning it, the Little would see reason. 

Tony eyes widened for split second panicked before his face scrunched up in anger. Was Tony scared of water?

“Who died and made you queen? No one, so back off, I don't need a child’s cup. I’m perfectly capable of keeping myself clean.” he sneered, though it came out as more of a whine. 

Now Rhodey felt himself getting annoyed. Why couldn't Tony ever let other people help him without fighting them tooth and nail?!

“Give up the act Tony, I know for a fact you like that cup; you love-” he paused to look at the cup to see what was even on it, “-The Emperor’s New Groove.” It was very true. Little Tony must have seen that movie over a hundred times and it was still always his first choice. 

“When I’m little maybe, but right now I am fully adult and I don't need some buzzkill killing my buzz.” Tony argued, pushing away the now cold food container. 

“Can you even hear yourself? You’re arguing with me like a child, which is what you are.” Rhodey countered. He was beginning to get fed up with the boy’s antics. Rhodey could easily tell that he was still somewhat in headspace, if not by the pout on his lips, then with the angry red flush coming up his neck and cheeks. As an adult, Tony rarely ever blushed, especially not in anger. He had much better control of his outward displays of emotion when he was big. 

“Screw you! I don't need you! I’m perfectly fine on my own!” Tony raised his voice, smacking his fists down on the table, realizing too late what it would do. The table shuddered under the sudden force, knocking over, not only the food container, but also the dreaded sippy cup. Both of them opened and spilled all over the floor, thankfully missing a now shocked Tony. The change in the Little’s behaviour was instantaneous. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll clean it, I swear, don’t be mad, please.” Tony babbled, leaping up and dashing to get napkins from the counter. 

Rhodey could practically see the anxiety rolling off Tony like waves.

“Woah, hey, slow down. Tony chill out, it’s just a spill.” he soothed. Tony had always been nervous when he made a mistake, but this was different somehow, almost like he expected a harsh punishment for what had clearly been an accident. 

Tony ignored him, hurriedly wiping up the mess, his eyes a little wild looking. Rhodey bent down and grabbed his hands.

“It can wait. Tony, tell me why you’re so scared, it was only an accident.” He made sure to maintain eye contact and keep his expression soft, to show that he wasn't mad. Inside he felt nothing but confusion. What was going on?

____________________________________________________________________________

Tony looked up at his oldest friend. He knew he wasn't Obie, in fact, out of everyone to ever interact with little Tony, Rhodey was the one that almost never got angry at him. Instead he always laughed it off whenever Tony messed up, and helped him make it right. But in the moment Tony had forgotten, only feeling the fear of Obie’s anger whenever he made a mess. Obie loathed messes, especially when Tony made them. Tony wanted to explain this brain too foggy to put all of that into words, so instead he merely shrugged. Rhodey sighed, realizing he wouldn't be getting an answer, and didn’t press the matter. He silently helped him clean everything up, not even mentioning their argument from beforehand, much to Tony’s relief. He wasn’t sure what he would do if it were otherwise. 

Tony picked up his monkey, clutching the Captain America pacifier in his other hand. 

Rhodey checked that everything was clean and that the sippy cup was washed and hidden once again. “Alright, let’s get you-” he started, when suddenly a phone rang. Tony watched as he rummaged in his pant pocket and pulled out his cell. From Rhodey’s expression he could tell that it was the base that was calling him. 

“Colonel Rhodes.” he answered. 

Tony watched Rhodey as he talked on the phone. Whoever was on the other line must have been bugging him, because that vein in his friend’s neck had started to tick, and that was never a good sign. He took so long on the phone that Tony had sat back down in the meanwhile, resting his head on his arms. 

Rhodey hung up, grumbling something as he tucked it back into his pocket. “Listen Tones, I’ve got to go. Will you be alright? Obie’s coming over right?” 

Tony nodded. He would be alright by himself. He chose not to answer the second question. Rhodey didn't really pry into his and Obie’s relationship, choosing to let Tony come to him if he ever needed anything and Tony wanted to keep it that way. “Thanks for coming over,” he grinned at him. Rhodey rolled his eyes affectionately and pat him gently on the arm before taking his leave. 

“I’ll see you, Tony.” he called, before letting the front door close behind him. 

 

Tony felt his shoulders drop. He was alone- again. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Arms grabbed, him forcing him to stand still as laughter filled the air around him. 

“So this is the great Tony Stark? He is no more than a baby. ” Raza, the bald terrorist, sneered down at Tony, who lay sprawled at his feet, bloodied and soaked to the bone. He tried to raise himself up, with little success- his arms were shaking too much. Today the cave they kept him in was filled with dirty desert men, all of them laughing at him, their eyes gleaming maliciously in the faint light. Tony clenched his teeth and forced his face into a cool mask, not willing to give these murderers the satisfaction of seeing his fear. 

“Nothing to say?” Raza taunted, poking him in the stomach with the butt of his machine gun. Tony grunted, but otherwise made no noise. 

“Take the mattress away, if  _ Mr _ . Stark can’t learn to control himself, he can’t be given luxuries,” he ordered, snapping at two men to take the now ruined straw matt out of the cave. Tony couldn’t stop the blush coming up to his ears- he had wet the bed, again. He had been in this hell-hole for two weeks, and without fail he had wet the bed every single night. They had made it known that they knew he was a Little from the moment he had woken up in the cave. 

The arms around him tightened, nearly crushing the fragile arc reactor that he had only just finished constructing into his chest; he could barely breathe. 

“I think it’s time to teach him a lesson, don’t you agree?” Raza mocked, crooking a finger at Tony. The men holding him followed forcing him forward, making him trip over his own feet. 

He was led to another cave, that held a large trough of water in the centre. Wires were snaking through the cave, lighting it up from beneath the water every couple of seconds. Tony’s heart stuttered as he stared at the electrified water. It would short-circuit the arc reactor, only to restart it again in a continuous hell of pain. Tony shook his head ‘no’ as he was dragged further into the room. He tried to fight the men off again, but it was like his arms were stone- he couldn’t lift them. 

“Who gave you a choice?!” Raza yelled, slapping him across the face. Tony felt the sharp pain bloom across his cheek, his eyes glistening. 

Suddenly, he was face to face with the trough and, before he could even scream, he was shoved down, his breath stolen from his lungs. His lungs were on fire, his whole chest was aflame, it was too much he-

-Tony woke up, screaming and thrashing, fighting desperately with the blankets and sheets, as he struggled to get away from invisible foes. 

JARVIS turned the lights on and tried to calm his creator. “Sir you are safe. You are in your house in Malibu. It is four thirty AM.” JARVIS said slowly. 

Tony dry-heaved, having finally freed himself from the bed sheets. He was on the floor on his hands and knees, trying to gulp in air as fast as he could, eyes open and wildly looking around for the Ten Rings. JARVIS repeated himself once more. 

‘Sir, please try to relax. The chances of anyone bypassing security is less than thirty percent.’

Tony lowered his forehead to the cool marble floor. It had been like this every night since he got back, almost three weeks ago. No matter what he did, he couldn’t escape the paralyzing night terrors that plagued him. 

Tony realized he was drenched in sweat, his hair matted to his forehead. He got up and shakily walked to the bathroom, starting what was quickly becoming his nightly cleaning routine. 

He peeled off his sweaty pajamas and soaked diaper, throwing the diaper out and putting the pajamas in the hamper. He sighed and started the shower. He had modified it so that the water would never touch his face and, after days of trying, he had finally gotten to a point where he was able to stand under the spray without panicking.

Tony yawned. He was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night. He would go down to the workshop and continue building the suit. It was the only thing that got him out of bed in the morning.  

………….

Tony strode forward towards Rhodey, pretending not to notice the new pilots staring at him. He waited until they had given him and Rhodey some space, before opening his mouth, but Rhodey beat him to it. 

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you walk around so soon.” He looked him up and down, taking in the naturally curled hair and lack of sun glasses. Tony gave a cocky grin to a soldier walking by, waiting for him to pass before responding. 

Tony frowned slightly, “Why not?” He was feeling slightly defensive; everyone he talked to lately seemed to think he was going to lose it any second. Just yesterday Pepper had told him that he should take a few weeks off, maybe go away somewhere, and ‘ _ rest _ ’. 

Rhodey shrugged, “Figured you’d need a little time.” He folded his arms across his chest. 

“Why does everybody think I need time?” he asked, annoyance seeping into his tone. He noticed a couple heads turning their way and realized how loudly his voice had risen. 

“You’ve been through a lot, thought you should get your head straight.” his friend told him seriously.

“I’ve got it straight. And I’m back to work,” Tony said, his eyes fierce. 

“Really?” Rhodey sounded excited. 

A hint of a smile ghosted his lip, he knew Rhodey would want to hear this and it was a relief to finally tell someone. 

“Rhodey, I’m onto something big. I want you to be a part of it.” 

“Lot of people around here will be happy to hear that. What you said at that press conference really threw everyone.” 

“ I meant what I said.” He wasn't going to change that, not ever. 

“No you didn’t. You took a bad hit. It spun you around. But I knew you’d bounce back.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side?” Tony asked, anger colouring his voice. 

Rhodey sighed. 

“I am on your side. We all are, Tony. Obie’s been trying to keep the press off your back, he’s kept you out of it, so you couldn’t know, but it’s pretty bad; he’s really taking the hit for you. You know how hard this is for him? You need to think of others to. It may be your name on the company, but it’s also his life you’re affecting,” He said, giving him his disappointed look. 

Tony schooled his expression into blankness. He knew all about the press; Obie had come over a few days ago to impress upon him, once again, the stupidity of his decision; his butt could definitely attest to that. Tony pushed those thoughts away- he needed to focus. “Yeah, well, this isn’t for the military it’s…it’s different.” He kept his voice low this time, not wanting anyone to overhear them. 

“What? You’re a humanitarian now or something?” Rhodey snapped.

Tony sighed. “I need you to listen to me.” 

Rhodey stopped him, holding up a hand. “No, what you need is some time to get your mind straight.” Tony could practically hear what the was going to say next- ‘get some  _ rest _ ’. He held up his hand to stop him before he could hear those damn words again. 

“Okay.” 

“I’m serious. It was nice seeing you, Tony,” Rhodey walked away, shaking his head. 

“Thanks.” Tony couldn't help the slightly crestfallen expression on his face as he watched the one person he had thought he could confide in walk away. 

………..

Tony rarely took breaks while he worked on the suit, he was too excited to get it done. He hadn’t been able to get the design out of his mind since he had first spread out the blueprints on the stone table in his cave. He knew that this was exactly what the world needed, that it would change everything, and he knew that he was the man for the job. He had wanted Rhodey to help, and possibly fly the suit, since Rhodey was a pilot and he actually kind of knew what he was doing. However, the more he imagined it, the more he knew that he wanted to be the one to do it- it was his creation after all. He had carefully kept this project a secret, because he knew how everyone would react to something this ...extreme. Pepper would go crazy, claiming it was too dangerous and he would only get himself killed or something. Rhodey would probably think it was awesome but would never approve of Tony flying, being too worried that he would revert to being a Little thirty feet in the air. Well Rhodey didn't know what he was talking about. If Tony accidentally went into Little headspace he had programmed JARVIS to take over and get him to safety. 

He was mostly terrified for Obie’s reaction- what if he really hated it and made Tony destroy it? Or even worse, what if he loved it and forced Tony to build one for him? Tony didn't want Obie to have a suit. He knew it wasn't so nice but he wanted one only for himself. This was the first thing he had made since U that was his, and his only.

……..

Tony groaned as he got up - who had even put that wall there? He dragged himself from the floor, but the boots were so heavy that he almost fell twice. He finally managed to stand up straight, only to groan again; his shoulder was killing him. In fact, his entire body felt like it had been rammed into brick, which it had, so that kind of made sense. He had been trying to stabilize his flight thrusters, but he had crashed into a wall instead. Tony rounded on DUM-E, annoyed that the robot had sprayed him with foam when he wasn’t even on fire! 

“DUM-E! What did I tell you?!” 

Suddenly he heard the front door open and Obie’s voice calling ‘Tony’ in a low growl.

He quickly took off the flight stabilizer, before running up the steps. Obie hated to be kept waiting. When he got upstairs, his caregiver was calmly playing the piano, a glass of scotch next to him. Tony internally rolled his eyes- Obie was always drinking. 

The media and press claimed that it was Tony who was an alcoholic, but in truth, he hated alcohol. The drinks that he was seen with in pictures were actually carefully coloured water or juice. Even if he did like alcohol, Pepper would kill him. Littles were forbidden from drinking, as it had a tendency to throw them into deep headspace no matter what was happening around them. Obie insisted on the public seeing him as a drinker though, to further keep them from discovering his secret. 

The second he saw the pizza, he knew he was in for it. Pizza meant the meeting Obie had been at hadn't just gone badly, it had gone really badly. Feigning nonchalance, he plopped down on the sofa next to Pepper, who was eyeing him critically, and bit into a slice.  
“It would have gone better if you were there,” Obie said, closing the piano lid and making his way towards him. Tony forced himself to keep eating. Obie wouldn't get to mad in front of Pepper so for now he was okay.   
“You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all the...” He took another huge bite filling his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak for a bit, waving his hand to finish off his sentence.   
“Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting,” Obie ground out, sounding  more and more annoyed as he talked. He came closer and say down next to Tony, just a little too close for comfort.   
Tony shifted, trying to put a little distance between them. 

“This was a board of directors meeting?” He would have gone if he had been told, and Obie knew that. Why wouldn't he have told him? Tony took another bite, mulling it over in his head.   
Obie gave him a look. 

“The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction.” He smiled at Tony grimly and shrugged.   
Tony’s head spun. “A what?”   
“They want to lock you out.” 

The words hit him like a hammer and his heart beat faster. They couldn't do that! It was his company. A stream of protests burst out of him, but it was like no matter what he said, both Obie and Pepper were always ahead of him. They made him sound so small it was like he wasn't even speaking at all. 

Tony got up, and tried to leave the room. He didn't want them to see him pouting. He was _not_ little right now.   
“Oh, come on. Tony. Tony.” Obie caught up to him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks.                    

Tony growled. 

“I'll be in the shop.” He tried to shrug him off, but Obie wouldn’t let him, crowding into his personal space, reeking of booze.   
“Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen.” Obie forced him to look at him, with a hand on his chin. He gave Tony a hard look. “Are you little right now?” 

Tony shook his head, knowing it was a lie. He didn't want to be little right now, not in front of Obie. He wanted to be left alone to pout. 

“Oh, Tony. Tones, let’s go to bed, hmm? You must so tired,” Obie cooed, almost mockingly. 

Tony wanted to say no again, but the look on Obie’s face made him think twice. He nodded reluctantly, letting the man lead him to the elevator and then to his bedroom, leaving Pepper staring after them with a small frown on her face.  
Obie guided him with a firm hand on his lower back. Tony opened his mouth to tell him he wasn't little, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He _was_ little, and he wanted to be little, and he really wanted Obie to take care of him the way he used to. 

Years ago, when he had first been Tony’s caregiver, Obie would actually play with him sometimes, even cuddling with him if he had been really good. But those days were long gone now, and what remained was worse than having no caregiver at all.

He was silent as Obie handed him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, holding in a sigh. Obie clearly wasn't in the mood to actually care for him, he just wanted get him to bed and out of the way. Tony felt like crying and screaming and demanding that Obie love him. But one look at the man’s face, and he knew he could never do that. He wasn't willing to risk the his caregiver’s rage for a something as pathetic as needing a hug. Pulling off his clothes, he blushed at Obie’s disgusted look at his diaper. For as long as he could remember, Obie had never been shy about letting Tony know how he felt about how young his headspace fell. He was constantly mocking Tony, and telling him if only he had fallen a bit higher, than he wouldn't be such a nuisance to everyone. 

He squeaked when he felt a hand on his thigh, turning him around, and a handful of swats landed on his padded bum. 

“That’s for disrespecting me in front of Pepper.” Obie let him go and stepped back. 

Obie was strong and Tony could still feel the stinging pain on his rear. He bit his lip to keep from making noise; it would only make Obie more mad. The larger man stayed silent as Tony pulled up his pajamas. He gestured to the bed and let Tony climb in, Samuel tucked safely beneath his pillow. Obie turned without a word, and started walking away. 

“G-good night, Obie,” Tony whispered shyly, looking up at him. 

“G’night m’boy,” Obie said as he left, the door shutting silently behind him.    
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

He could fly! It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be. Swooping through the air was his new favourite thing in the world, besides jumping on the bed, of course, because that was just a whole level of its own.

Except, now he wasn't flying anymore, he was falling. The ice encased the suit before he could stop it, shutting JARVIS down. Tony’s breath quickened as he futilely yelled for JARVIS to help him. He felt his thoughts begin to dull, his mind no longer as sharp as it usually was. The panic was driving him into the  little headspace and he could do nothing stop it. He was so scared and he was all alone and now he was falling into headspace. Tony blinked rapidly as tears spilled down his cheeks unbidden. 

He tumbled through the air, scratching at the metal, desperately trying to break the ice off the flaps of his boots and arms so he could break his fall. He couldn't think of anything else this close to slipping under and his limbs barely responding. 

Finally he broke through, and the flaps automatically fanned out, allowing the suit to glide, halting his fall inches above the ground. JARVIS came back online and Tony shakily sighed as he landed the suit automatically on the nearest roof. It opened up, and Tony stumbled out of it, crumbling onto the ground and pressing his head into his knees.  

“Sir?” the suit said after a period of silence, JARVIS’ voice almost sounding nervous. 

“I-I’m fine J-Jarvis.” Tony stammered, shakily getting to his feet. He dragged his sleeve over his face as he stepped back into the suit. He couldn't afford to just sit around, he had a suit to upgrade. 

_ …………. _

Tony pressed the ice pack to his head, wincing at the pain reverberating through his skull. He kicked aside a wheeled platform and kept walking to the office area of his workshop. Tony was just getting ready to build more parts for the suit, when he spotted a brown package sitting on his desk with a note saying it was from Pepper. 

He smiled at the old arc reactor in its new casing with the engraved message. Tony placed it back on the desk, turning away. He glanced around, out of habit more than caution. He knew no one was in here with him, but he always had to be careful. Tony reached into one of the bottom drawers of his desk and rummaged around, until his hand closed around one of the many pacifiers he owned. He slipped it in his mouth, his eyes automatically closing blissfully as he sucked. He could feel the tightness in his legs and back when he moved slowly ease, and realized how much more jumpy he was becoming. He knew he needed to be little, but he also knew that being little by himself was not what would help him. He just had to content himself with a few stolen minutes here and there, or sucking on a pacifier while working in the shop. 

Tony sighed through his nose, before shutting the drawer and picking up a screw driver. He had work to do. 

_ …………. _

Tony strutted into the party, the dress shoes he was wearing clicking loudly along the marble floor. Obie had been surprised to see him, that was for sure, but Tony couldn't tell if he was angry with him or not. Tony hoped not.   

Agent Coulson cornered him as soon as Tony walked in, trying to rope him into a meeting with his too-long-a-name department. He dodged most of his questions telling him he needed to discuss it with Pepper. He walked away from Agent Coulson really not wanting to get into a whole discussion right now. He had been wavering all day between headspaces and he was hoping that the loudness of the party and the energy would keep him afloat, but he had sorely miscalculated, and now he was struggling to just keep a smile on his face. He needed a distraction…

He spotted Pepper on the dance floor and made a beeline for her. He’d never told anyone this, but when he was Little, he kind of had a crush on her. She was just so nice and pretty, and Pepper was his! So there! When he was big, girls were icky, and they giggled too much. 

She looked really pretty tonight; he liked when she smiled. He went up to her and asked her to dance, a blush painting his cheeks. She smiled at him and they danced, Tony’s heart fluttering excitedly. 

………….

“Wow. Tony Stark.”  
He heard the voice before he saw her. It was that annoying reporter- what was her name? “Oh, hey,” he mumbled hoping she would leave him alone. He kept his eyes trained on the bartender behind the counter- he wanted to get Pepper’s drink and get out of here. Littles weren’t allowed alcohol, but even if they were, Tony didn't really like it- it didn't taste good and it burned his throat.   
“Fancy seeing you here.” She walked right up to him, into his space, eyeing him up and down.   
        It started with a C didn't it?...

      “Carrie.” he tried hoping it was right.   
      “Christine.” she corrected her eyes hard. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?”   
“Panic. I would say panic is my reaction.” What did she want already? He felt like sticking his tongue out at her and stomping away, but the last time he had done that, Pepper had _not_ been happy...  
“'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity.” What was she talking about?   
“Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you,” he joked, hoping she would drop whatever she was trying to bother him about.   
“I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker.” she said, sounding disgusted.   
Tony’s confusion only grew. He felt that he should be insulted, but he wasn’t sure about what. “I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear-”

 She talked right over him, shoving a handful of pictures into his hand.   
“Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?”    
His heart skipped a beat as he looked at them. They showed men armed with guns, _his guns_ , terrorizing civilians. More pictures showed they had some of his missiles as well. He knew those men. Those were the men who had captured him: The Ten Rings. “When were these taken?” he asked quietly.  
“Yesterday.”

………….   
Tony strode out to the red-carpet and the waiting paparazzi. He could barely think through the anger he was feeling right now. He was going to get to the bottom of this and fix it. No matter what. He turned to the crowd of reporters and flashing cameras. 

“I made some promises I’m not going to be able to keep. I suggest you pull all your money out of Stark Industries immediately --”

Obadiah was suddenly there, steering Tony up the entrance stairs, forcing him to move away from the cameras. 

He stopped at an open archway leading to a dark hallway, he rounded on Tony angrily. “Is this like a tick for you? 

Whenever you have a feeling, you start going to all the people who don’t trust you, who don’t protect you and just say whatever you like without consulting me first? Seriously, the press Tony?! They’re going to put a spin on everything you say. Are you stupid?”

Tony began to feel nervous at the look in Obie’s eye. It was a look that told him he would be in massive trouble later. He decided to attempt to lighten the mood. “Wait a minute. I got to ask you something- I’m dead serious about this. I’m not kidding. Am I losing my mind or is Pepper really cute? Do you think she’s attractive and interesting, or is it just that her hair is down? I’ve been out of the game for awhile.” he said keeping a completely serious face. 

Obie looked like steam was about to come shooting out of ears. Tony realized he had just made a serious misstep. “Are you out of your mind? You’re messing with the “guys in the rooms”, we’re talking about billion dollar interests, the world order --”

“I’m not worried about that right now --” Tony interrupted, waving a hand around lazily. Internally, his heart was trying to beat out his chest. Why had he come out tonight?

Obie growled at him, “-- you should be. You’ll disappear. I can’t protect you against people like that!” he poked him in the chest hard. 

There was a bright flash and they both suddenly realized they were no longer alone. The paparazzi has snuck up on them, snapping photos of their argument and trying to record what they were saying. 

Obadiah’s face turned red and his eyes flashed. “Do you mind!” he shouted, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him further into the hallway. 

“Tony don’t be so naive --”

Tony cut him off, waving the pictures the reporter had shown him in Obie’s face. He wasn't going to back down, not when he still had a chance to fix this. “-- naive? I was naive before, when I was growing up and they told me don’t ever cross this line, this is how we do business. In the meantime we’re double-dealing under the table. We don’t even deserve to represent the United States --”

“--Tony, you’re a child!” Obie all but roared, his hands squeezing Tony’s shoulders. “Don’t pretend to understand the adult world.”

Tony ignored the jibe at his headspace, an angry red flush crawling up his neck. “-- you don’t believe I can turn this company around, do you?”

Obie chuckled. “You’ve got about as much control over things as a child riding in the backseat of your father’s car, with a red plastic steering wheel in your hand.” he mocked, a smirk on his face. 

“Maybe I’ll just get out of the car.” Tony said, his voice low and angry. 

“You’re not even allowed in the car.” Obie countered. He paused. “I’m the one who’s filing the injunction against you” 

Tony felt shell-shocked.

Obie put an arm around him as the paparazzi edged near again, close enough to hear them again. “It’s the only way I could protect you.” he whispered in his ear, smiling for the cameras. He patted a still frozen Tony on the back and walked away. 

Tony felt his mouth move, the words bursting from his lips before he could reign them in. “This is going to stop!” he yelled loud enough for the retreating man to hear.

………….

Obie had been the one behind the lockout. Obie had known about the double dealing. What else did Obie know about? What else had Obie  _ done? _


	5. Chapter 5

Rhodey was calling again. 

The HUD alerted him and he let JARVIS pick up. 

“Are you okay? I know I hung up quickly before, but I can talk now.” 

Tony thought about the cuts littering his body, his slightly dislocated shoulder, and his possibly cracked ribs. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, what’s up.” He dove down and narrowly missed hitting a stray hot dog stand. He was trying to get back home, having  just destroyed all of the STARK weapons that the Ten Rings had in their possession in Gulmira, as well as taking out many of their order and freeing the civilians. He felt like he was on top of the world. 

Rhodey made a sound that could have been grunt, but Tony wasn't sure.

“What?” Tony asked. He gave an extra boost to the thrusters so he wouldn't be a target for oncoming traffic. 

“Tony, I can’t let you do that again.” Rhodey carefully avoided mentioning what  _ it  _ was. He was still at the army base.

“I’m sorry, you can’t  _ let  _ me?” responded cooly.

He heard some shuffling on Rhodey’s end and then it was silent on the other line. Finally Rhodey spoke. “Tony you’re a Little. How can you possibly expect me to be okay with this? You could get hurt, or go down while you’re fighting.” 

“Yeah, um sorry, you don't get to make that call.” Tony said, not sounding sorry at all. The mansion was in sight now. 

Rhodey sighed, “Tones-”

“No don't ‘Tones’ me, I’m fully capable of making decisions for myself.” 

“Actually you’re not-”

“Bye Rhodey.” he hung up and blocked all calls for the rest of the day. He knew what he had to do, and no one could convince him otherwise. 

……………

“Are those bullet holes?!” Tony whipped his head around at the sound of Peppers horrified voice. Busted. 

He glanced at her and then down at himself, “Let’s face it, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” 

Her fear changed swiftly to anger, her fists clenching. Pepper was about to lose it. “Tony what the- I can’t believe- actually, you know what, I can believe that’s the worst-” she shouted, rage choking her.

Tony finally struggled free of the armour and jumped down from the platform. He went over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. ”Pep- Pepper, woah, hey, calm down, I’m fine.” he reassured her, wiggling his fingers to show her that everything still worked. 

“You are so not fine!” she yelled, pushing his hands off her, her eyes filling.  She gestured wildly to the suit, now lying in pieces on the platform, and then at him. 

“This is crazy! You need help, Tony and clearly, Obadiah isn’t doing it for you. Let me get you help, please.” she pleaded, her eyes still full of unshed tears. 

“Pepper, I-”

“Tony please, I can’t stand by and watch this anymore- you’re a Li-”

He cut her off, not wanting to hear what he knew she would say. “Enough with the Little crap. I’m also a grown-ass man who can take care of himself. I’ve been doing just fine ‘till now, and I will continue to do so.” 

“Tony you know that’s not healthy, you need to be Little, you don't have to be ashamed of it. Half of the planet is made up of Littles!” she burst out, poking him hard in the chest. 

“I’m not asha-”

“Shut up Tony. Yes you are and we both know it. This is something you need to get through, and until you figure that out I won’t stop pushing you.” 

“Stop. Pepper, I’m fine.” He turned away from her- what did she know anyway?

……………..

“I quit.” Pepper dropped the USB drive on the table and turned to leave.    
“You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction, and now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?” Tony asked, turning away from working on the suit to look her in the eye. She stared back at him, her eyes devastatingly sad. They were in Tony’s workshop, surrounded by hundreds of parts for the suit. He was constantly trying to improve it to make it better and better- it had become his new obsession.    
“You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I can’t just stand by and watch. I'm not going to be a part of it. You hired me to help keep you okay, and to make sure you could handle everything, but Tony you’re not handling everything you’re blatantly ignoring a huge part of yourself and its ripping you apart.” Pepper’s voice cracked as she spoke, revealing how close she was to tears. She swiped at her eyes, her nose and cheeks turning pink.    
Tony sighed and looked down at his hands. “I shouldn't be alive,” he murmured just loud enough for her to hear, “unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right. And maybe a-after it all I’ll….look into getting a real caregiver, but only after this is all behind us.” He looked back up, his eyes set with determination. He couldn't just sit by, not with what he now knew. 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed. She walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. “I just want you to be taken care of. I know you’re not Little all the time, but for the times that you are...Tony you can’t be left alone, going into headspace by yourself is damaging- for you and the house. I believe in you, I know what you’re doing is right, but how can I follow you when I see that you’re falling apart when no one is looking? How could you expect me to just stand by and watch that?” 

He felt his eyes begin to prickle his throat closing. “Pepper.” he whispered. He wasn't even sure what he wanted from her, he just knew that he needed her right now. 

“I’m here Tony.” she said pulling him into a hug. He went willingly, curling into her motherly embrace. 

They sat there for a while, Tony soaking in the comfort that only someone he truly trusted could provide. He sniffled and tried to discreetly wipe his nose on his sleeve. She grimaced down at him and handed him a tissue that seemed to appear out of thin air. He wiped his nose and sat up, not quite meeting her eyes. He hated crying in front of people. 

Pepper stood up, looking once again like the formidable business-woman she was. She slipped the drive into her purse, her lips curling into something resembling a smile. 

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony mimicked her serious expression. “Yes that will be all Miss Potts.”

…………….   



	6. Chapter 6

Tony grumbled when JARVIS’s voice pulled him out of his sleep.

He rolled over in the massive bed, crushing Samuel in the process. His hair was stuck up in every direction, and the pajamas he had gone to bed in had become all twisted.

“Jarvith don’ you know I is s’eepin’ ‘ight now?” he mumbled, giving his best glare to the nearest camera.

“Young Sir, if you wish to spend the day watching your favourite movies you need to get up now, or you won't be able to get through the entire list.” JARVIS said, sounding slightly amused.

Tony huffed, not wanting to admit that JARVIS was right. He crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom, but not before grabbing Samuel.

Tony scrambled onto the couch, curling up in one corner and cuddling Samuel close to him. He had the entire day off today, while he waited for Pepper to come back with the USB of Obadiah’s files, and he planned to spend it being little right on this very couch. He had even made a sippy cup with juice all by himself, and he only spilled a little.

He had jumped out of bed this morning, excitement filling him with energy. He had peeled the soaked diaper off himself and quickly switched it for a fresh one. He hadn't bothered to take off the onesie he was wearing wanting to stay cozy in his pajamas all day.

“Jarvith?” Tony called out, lisping behind his captain america pacifier.

“Yes, young Sir?”

“Can ‘ou p’ay d’agons?” he asked, already looking expectantly at the blank TV. He knew that JARVIS would know what he meant.

How to Train your Dragon began to play, Hiccup’s voice filling the room. Tony grinned excitedly and settled down to watch his second favourite movie (his first obviously being The Emperor’s New Groove.) He ‘ooed’ and ‘ahhed’ at all the right parts, gasping in horror when Hiccup almost died. What could be better than this?

……….

_Tony ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over the last one in his haste to get down sooner. It was Christmas! His parents were out touring Rome, or something, so it would just be Tony and Jarvis; exactly the way they liked it._

_His smile grew a mile wide when he reached the sitting room. It was beautifully decorated with an enormous fir tree sitting in the corner, sparkling and bright. A small pile of wrapped gifts lay under it, beckoning him to open them._

_“Ah, Tony I was wondering if you would sleep right through Christmas!” Jarvis,-the real Jarvis, whom Tony’s AI was named after- said, smiling at the ten year old boy in front of him. He was dressed in his butler uniform as usual, but had donned a red and white fluffy hat to mark the day._

_Tony hugged him tightly, happy that he got to spend the best day of the year with his best friend and favourite person._

_They settled together on the floor, Jarvis watching quietly as Tony unwrapped the presents from his parents first. His father had gotten him another tool set, and his mother a watch. He wrinkled his nose at the gifts and set them aside. Tony rolled his eyes at the business book Obadiah had gotten him. He knew Obie had only done that to get into Howard Stark’s good books. Finally he got to open his gift from Jarvis. Tony tore open the plain brown paper, his curiosity going up a notch when he felt a smooth box underneath._

_He shouted in excitement the second he realized what it was: the newest Captain America action figure! It wasn't supposed to come out for a few months! He stared in awe at the figurine; its face was very serious and ready for battle. It even came with a shield just like the real man. Tony loved Captain America-the one thing he and his father could agree upon. He had special sheets patterned with the shield, and had even created a prototype shield of his own out of iron last year. His father liked to tell him that the captain wouldn't like him, and he would think Tony was a “horrible waste of a boy”, a thought that had driven Tony to tears until Jarvis told him that Captain America would love Tony if he met him. He would think he was even better than his father._

_“Thank you thank you thank you!” Tony yelled, hugging his friend with one arm, the other securely holding the precious toy._

_“You deserve the world Tony.” Jarvis said, cradling him to his chest._

_………….._

Tony jerked awake as a phone rang somewhere in the house.

He had fallen asleep on the couch, halfway through his fifth movie. Tony wiped the drool from his chin, his pacifier having fallen out and rollen onto the floor. He sat up groggily and reached for the phone lying on the coffee table.

Pepper was calling his house phone. He held it up to his ear and pressed answer.

“Hello? Tony?”

Tony couldn't answer. His entire body had seized up, freezing him with the phone pressed to his ear. The phone slipped from his hand, clattering onto the floor.

“Breathe.” a voice said from behind him, guiding him to lie back down. Tony had no choice, his body would not obey his commands. Obie came into view showing him a small, silver device that Tony recognized.

“Ah Tony…..when I ordered the hit on you I was worried I was killing the golden goose.” Obadiah smirked as he spoke he pulled a metal claw-like machine out a bag. Tony’s eyes bulged, he felt his blood turn cold. Obie was going to take the arc reactor. His own creations were going to kill him and he could do nothing but lie here and watch it happen. He was trapped.

Obie carefully clamped the machine onto Tony’s chest. There was a little whirring sound as it cut through the shirt he was wearing, and then he felt a lurch as it yanked on the reactor - his life source. He looked up at the man who was his father’s best friend and then his caregiver- the man who had promised to care for him and love him when he signed the Little Adoption forms.

“The only reason I agreed to adopt you was because I knew that one day you would make me a legend. You think I give a damn about you? You’re a freak Tony, a baby trying to play dress up in his father’s clothes. Well, playtime’s over, little boy.”

Obie was talking again, but Tony could barely hear him. He had ripped the arc reactor right out of his chest, and the immense pain that  spread through his body was choking him with its intensity. He tried to catch his breath, but he kept floundering like a fish, unable to get his lungs to cooperate. He was panicking, his was body going into shock he had less than five minutes left to live. He tried to speak as Obie left, tried to tell him that he wouldn't win, but nothing came out except a choked off gurgle….

 

…..Tony desperately reached for the old reactor, his fingers just brushing the glass. Suddenly his limbs gave out and he fell, his body crashing onto the floor as black dots blurred his vision. That had been his last hope and he couldn't even gather the strength to lift himself up to grab it.

He heard a quiet whirring sound before DUM-E’s claw came into view carefully placing the arc reactor on the floor in front of him. Tony had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Good boy.” he rasped, before surging up and smashing it on the ground. He snatched it out of the broken glass and jammed it into his chest, gulping in air the second it became connected with his body and activated, once again keeping the shrapnel from his heart.

He would live, and he was going to kill Obadiah.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Tony heard him before he saw him, his voice grating on all of his nerves.

“Your fight is with me, Obie,” Tony called out over the wind, as he gently landed on the asphalt.

“Tony!” Pepper yelled from off to the side, but Tony ignored her, not willing to risk taking his focus off of Obadiah.

Tony paused for a second to take in the monstrosity that Obie had built. It was at least three times the size of his own suit, and clearly designed for only one purpose--to destroy.

He quickly dodged a punch from the massive fist and shot a mini rocket in retaliation. Obie caught it with one hand and crushed it before throwing it disdainfully to the side.

“Aww, is the little boy mad?” Obie teased, marching over to him, his suit literally shaking the ground as he walked.

Tony felt white hot spikes of anger course through him. Yeah, he was mad.

He shot a repulsor blast, aiming for the neck area, knowing it would be the weakest point in the suit. It hit Obie’s left shoulder, stunning the circuits and causing the left hand of his suit to go offline. Obie shot him with a blast of his own, forcing Tony back, Tony’s suit smashing into a nearby truck. He groaned as he got to his feet, back and shoulders aching from the impact. Obie was suddenly in front of him, punching him with a massive fist, the blow forcing Tony back into the now-smoking food truck.

The HUD glitched in front of him, then stabilized again. JARVIS’s voice informed him of oncoming traffic and possible survival percentages.

“I should have told the world about what you truly are years ago. It would have made my life so much easier,” Obie spat, ripping a car door off of one of the vehicles driving by and smashing it down onto Tony, ripping into the metal of his suit.

“Seeing as how I’m the reason anyone knows who you are, I doubt that,” Tony sassed, shooting him in the helmet and taking his chance to get up while Obie was bent over, as sparks flew into the glass protecting his face.

“Without me you’re nothing! You’re worth nothing!” Obie yelled, swinging at him again, this time aiming for his head. Tony caught the punch, using both arms to force Obie back, grunting with the effort it took to push his massive frame.

“I don’t need you!” Tony screamed, flying up and hurtling back down, using the force to push Obie to the ground. Obie grabbed onto his leg and swung him up in the air. Tony went flying, the suit scrambling to catch him, and narrowly missed hitting a minivan filled with people.

He ran at Obie, flying up just enough to drop-kick him in the chest, making the older man tumble over, the bulk of the suit too much for the machine’s legs to balance. He crashed into an empty car and the car’s alarm began to blare loudly.

“You’re just a child, of course, you need someone to tell you what you’re doing wrong! You screw up so often, Tony, it’s a wonder I can correct it at all,” Obie snarled, getting up and shooting at him once again, the blasts hitting Tony squarely in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Tony felt himself flush. He hated being told he was a mess up. He shot at Obie’s arm, trying to damage his blasters, while at the same time trying to avoid getting hit.

With a well-aimed blast, he ripped the left arm completely off the suit, leaving Obie’s very human arm vulnerable to the world. Obie roared at him in fury, and tried to knock him down with his other arm, swinging again and again, missing each time. Tony slid under him and kicked him from behind, causing Obie to stumble away.

Tony lifted off into the air and began to climb steadily higher, hoping Obie would be angry enough to follow him.

He was.

Tony soared into the air, just like he had all those weeks ago, except this time he knew what was going to happen and he was prepared for it.

Obie was bragging about how much more advanced his suit was, not noticing the ice that was beginning to creep over him like a shell.

“How do you solve the icing problem?” Tony asked.

“Icing problem-” Too late Obadiah realized what was happening, and his suit shut down, the lights of his eyes flickering out.

Tony smirked as Obie fell until he felt his own suit jolt. The power was dying, and he had only seconds to land before it would give out.

He crashed into a roof, desperately ripping off parts of the suit, knowing he needed to get out of here before-

“Nice try, Tony!” Obie said from behind him, snatching him up in his massive hands and crushing him slowly, the metal creaking and cracking at the force of it. Tony gasped for air and wheezed for JARVIS to use the flares, which flew up into Obie’s face, blinding him. He dropped Tony, clawing at his mask. Tony scrambled away as Obie snatched at him again, missing him by an inch. He forced himself up and ducked behind a wall to call Pepper from the helmet, quickly giving her instructions on how to overload the system so that it would blast the roof they were on.

Now all he had to do was to play for time and keep Obie on the roof. Tony jumped onto Obadiah’s back, crouching right over his neck, and grinned when he saw wires sticking out of the back.

“This looks important!” he called, ripping out a giant blue wire.

Obie growled and tried to pry him off, but not before Tony managed to rip out a handful more. He gasped as he was thrown onto the floor, his head smashing into the hard surface beneath him.

He slowly got up, keeping his distance from Obie’s damaged suit, which was now sparking from where he had wrenched the wires out. Obie removed his helmet and stalked towards him.

“You took out my targeting system, you prick,” he growled, aiming a blast at Tony and missing, instead shattering the glass of the roof.

Tony fell through the gaping hole, clinging to one of the beams right above the giant arc reactor. This was the last place he wanted to be, but he didn’t dare move as Obie came even closer to him, oblivious to what was going on below.

Tony grunted as his helmet was torn off, shards of glass shredding the skin on his face and neck.

“You little piece of shit. I can’t wait ‘til I kill you. You’ve been nothing but a nuisance to me since I met you,” Obie sneered, laughing maniacally as he drew ever closer to where Tony wanted him.

“Now, Pepper!” Tony yelled, glancing down. He could just see her, her hand hovering over the button that would finally kill Obie - and himself. He knew it needed to be done.

“But you’ll die!” she screamed back.

“Do it!”

A wave of heat blasted upwards as she pushed the button. He could hear Obie scream as it hit them, and he let his body go weightless, riding the blast. He felt himself hurl through the air and smash into a wall. As his vision slowly faded, the last thing he thought about was that he would never get a real caregiver now….

 

Tony groaned when he came to. Everything hurt. He felt like one giant bruise. A low voice sounded right by his head, murmuring something, and a softer, female voice responded. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around him. He was still lying on the roof, though the suit had been removed from his body. A few men in black suits were on the phone, each one looking more stressed than the next. His head was in someone’s lap, a hand gently stroking through his hair.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” Agent Coulson said, having noticed he was awake. Tony tilted his head and saw that it was Pepper whose lap he lay in. She smiled down at him in relief, never stopping her hand.

The soft touch coupled with the voice made his breath hitch. Everything came flooding back. The reactor, the fight, _Obie._..

“Don’t cry sweetheart, it’s okay. He’s dead now, he can’t hurt you anymore,” Pepper said, thumbing away a few of his stray tears. But that only made Tony cry harder. Obie was dead. His caregiver. The man who had promised to love him.

What was going to happen to him now? Who would take care of him? He let out a sob, trying to reach a hand to cover his face, only to stop when a sharp pain zinged through his body at the movement.

“Don’t move, you’re hurt. Just rest. Help is coming, okay?” Rhodey said, his face softening when he looked at the Little. Happy to see his friend, Tony wanted to reach for him, but anytime he moved he felt intense pain everywhere. Tony whimpered, he didn't want any of these people. As sick as it was, he wanted Obie. He just wanted to be carried away and taken care of.

Tony jolted. It had just sunk in how many people could see him right now. He knew that he should act big so no one would know his secret, but he was just so small right now. His thoughts were all muddled. The only constant thing in his mind was Obie and the aching need he was feeling for the dead man. He shivered where he lay in nothing but a ripped t-shirt and jeans to protect him from the cold night air.  

“You must be freezing,” Rhodey murmured, pulling a blanket out of nowhere and tucking it around Tony’s trembling body. Tony tried to thank him but all that came out was another sob. He was hurting everywhere and he just wanted Samuel and his pacifier. As if reading his mind, Agent pulled a pacifier out of his suit pocket and slipped into Tony’s unresisting lips.

“Always be prepared,” he murmured at Tony’s wide eyes. “Tony, buddy, I need you to focus on me for a minute okay?” Agent said, looking at him with serious blue eyes.

Tony nodded, chewing on the pacifier, blinking, trying to stop his tears.

“Good boy,” he said warmly. “You remember I’m part of SHIELD?”

Tony nodded again.

“SHIELD knows that you’re a Little, we’ve known for some time now. No, sweetheart, you don't have to cry, we won't tell anyone. That’s why I’m here to make sure you’re okay.”

“Phil’s going to help us, he’s going to help me find you a good Daddy. One who will really love you, Tony,” Pepper said, giving him a hopeful smile.

Tony shook his head, squirming and trying to get free of the blanket. “Shhh Tony, lie down, we don't know if anything’s broken,” Pepper said, stilling his movement.

“B-but I don’ wan’ a n-new Daddy,” he sobbed, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. “I wan’ my Daddy!”

Tony could hear Phil, Rhodey, and Pepper talking over his cries.

“...I thought you said he never called him Daddy…”

“...I wasn't aware until now that he did…”

“...Well, that means he was much more attached than we were aware of…”

“Tony, hush, listen to me,” Rhodey said, gently tipping his chin to look at him. Tony's watery eyes met his.

“I know you’re very sad and hurt right now. But I need you to calm down, otherwise, I’m going to have to put a big yucky mask on your face to help you breathe, and we don't want that, right?”

Tony let out a shuddering breath, shaking his head no.

“Good job, I know you want...Obadiah, but he can’t be here anymore,” Phil said not unkindly, thumbing away a few tears. “You don’t have to be scared, you won’t be alone. I’m here, Pepper’s here, Rhodey’s here, is here and  I promise we will take care of you, alright?”

Tony could hear sirens nearing, the lights beginning to bathe everything in blue and red. He hated hospitals. “Stay wif Tony?” he asked, looking from Rhodey to Phil to Pepper.

“We won't leave your side,” Pepper said, kissing him gently on the forehead.

Tony stayed quiet, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he sucked on the pacifier, trying to self-soothe. At least he knew that this whole mess was finally over.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“I am Iron Man.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Tony pushed open the front door slowly. All of the lights were off, which was weird because JARVIS knew to turn them on as soon as he pulled up. 

“J?” he called out, his voice echoing in the silent mansion. 

“Wel..come ho..me si….” the AI’s voice replied, growing fainter with each syllable until it was altogether silent. 

Tony felt his heartbeat skitter. What was wrong with JARVIS? 

“‘I am Iron Man’- you think you’re the only superhero in the world?” A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed head to toe in black, an eye patch covering one eye. 

Tony gulped, his brain calculating ten different routes of escape as the mysterious man stepped closer. 

Tony tried to make himself look bigger, squaring his shoulders and spreading his legs a bit. “And who are you?” he asked, silently congratulating himself on sounding casual, even though he was anything but. 

“Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“I already spoke to one of your agents, my assistant is -” Tony started.

“Mr. Stark, I’m not here to debrief you, I’m here because we need to have a little chat.” Nick interrupted, his face twisting into a slight grin. 

“About..?”

“Well for one, why a Little, whose headspace falls quite small, is parading around in a suit of highly dangerous armor and for another-”

“Listen here, Mad-Eye, no one tells me what to do.” Tony snapped. He was shaking, his breath coming in quick pants. “Now, is there anything  _ else  _ I can help you with?”

“I’m Nick Fury.” 

“That’s not an answer.” Tony ground out. He desperately wished he had the suit on so he could blast this guy off his property. 

“I’m also here to talk to you about the Avenger initiative.” 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I hope you all enjoyed my first MCU fic! I promise there’s more to come Little Tony will have a Daddy to love him I promise!! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :) Let me know if you want to see anything specific in the next one and I’ll see what I can do!


End file.
